Simple Miscalculation
by RiderlessWolf
Summary: Midna's propensity for dramatics doesn't work out to well for her for once. But maybe it's a mistake she can live with. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****Oops**

"_As long as the mirror exists_, we'll be able to see each other again." _Damn it! Why am I giving him this hope? Oh great, now he's smiling at me._

_Alright, focus Midna. I know the mirror can't stay; it's too dangerous for both worlds. But I can't just leave him here either! I should at least tell him...tell him what he means to me. Yes, that would be best_.

My vision started to blur, as I felt a tear tickle it's way down my face. I wiped the tear onto my finger. _This will work._

I cast the spell onto the tear, and slowly cast it towards the mirror. _It's too late to change my mind now. Just one thing left to do._

"Link..." _I don't want to leave you, but I have too. I hope you'll understand. _"I..." _What's taking so long? Spit it out! You've held it in long enough!_

"See you later." _NO! Why did I just say that?! Why couldn't I just tell him?! Three simple words! Now the tear is about to hit the mirror...Damn! Why didn't I give myself more time?! I guess it's time to go, even if I didn't tell him._

I cleared my head and focused my power onto the mirror, ready to fulfill my royal obligations...alone. I mentally cast the magic that would break me apart and send me to the Twilight Realm. The familiar tingle began to appear at the top of my head, just as the my cursed tear made contact with the mirror...

**CRASH**

I tried to turn my head towards the mirror, but the ghostly platform beneath me disappeared, and I fell face first into the sands of the mirror chamber. I tried to turn towards the mirror to see what had happened, but faster then I thought Hylainly possible, Link was at my side seeing if I was alright. I pushed him aside so I could see the mirror, but Link insisted on helping me up. Then, in horror, I realized what had happened.

_It shattered...but...it was supposed to take a couple seconds. What went wrong? I didn't think it would break immediately..._

My ankle seemed sprained by my fall, but it only took one wince of pain as I stepped on it for Link to notice my pain, and try to carry me. He already had his hand behind my back and was scooping up my legs. As I felt my feet leave the ground, I smacked the back of his head. "Put me down!"

Link seemed confused, but he did as I had told him. He kept his one arm under my shoulders though, insistent on helping me walk. I knew there was nothing I could say or due that would make him leave me alone, so I just rolled my eyes, secretly thankful for the help.

As we made out way back to the platform the mirror had rested on, all I noticed was that all that remained of the mirror was dust, glittering amongst the sand. My mouth opened slightly as I wanted to say something but no words came out, well, none that behooved a Princess to say. I couldn't form a reaction to what had just happened. I was...I was in shock. No anger, no fear, no hatred, no relief or joy...just shock. All I could do was stare.

The chamber was silent for many minutes. The soft wind could be heard through the chamber, blowing sand against the walls as the three of us maintained our silence. Finally, some words managed to escape from my mouth, "What have I done...the mirror...it's...gone."

Suddenly, my shock was replaced with rage. I turned the green clad man next to me who had only been trying to help me. "Let go of me! Don't touch me! I know this is what yo wanted. You did this. This is all your fault! You and her!" I angrily rose a threatening finger towards Zelda.

Not comfortable with the finger and bright red eyes aimed at her, Zelda vainly tried to calm me down. "Midna, I wish you settle down so that we may talk this over."

"Talk? Talk about what, _Zelda?_ What would you possibly have to say to an exiled princess of another world?" But as my words of bitterness escaped, my rage was quickly replaced with sorrow. My knees gave out, and so did my neck. As my face fell into my hands, my body fell into Link's arms. He gently lowered my to a sitting position and pulled my head into his shoulder as tears began to form. He didn't say a word, but stroked my hair.

I cried into Link's shoulder for I don't know how long, but when I finally stopped, night had fallen. I threw my arms over his shoulders, and he correctly read this as a sign that I didn't want to stay here any more. He scooped me up as he tried to earlier, and nodded to Zelda that it was time to go. I looked up at Link as he carried me out of the Mirror Chamber, and he looked down at me. I could tell part of him was happy at that moment, but for the sake of my previous outburst, he didn't show it. As our eyes met, I couldn't help but to smile at him as one word slipped from my mouth.

"Oops."

* * *

_Well, I wasn't planning on really going anywhere with this story (just a pointless oneshot), but it seems to be rather liked...  
So, i guess i'll try to figure out where the hell to go with this one._

_Oh, and for those of you reading my other fic, this is **not **the second story I mentioned in New Adventures. This is NOT what i said i'd start writing with the better plot line I accidently came up with while pissed off at New Adventures. That is a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY THAT IS NOT YET BEING PUBLISHED. _

_And by the way, I DO own LoZ. I just am so bored that I write fanfics on my gold plated laptop. Oh, excuse me while I go do lines of coke with the prostitutes I can afford from all the money I'm making off LoZ._


	2. Not quite chapter 2

**I must apologize for how long it's taken me to update my stories, and I must further apologize that this isn't actually the next chapter. I've been swamped with school and other things for the last month or so, so I haven't had much time to write. I've managed to get a little done on chapter two, but I don't know when I'll get to finish it. So consider this a preview of what I one day hope to finish. I know it doesn't tie into chapter 1 at all, but considering this is the first you've heard from me in a month, perhaps you'll be happy just to read something of mine. Or maybe you were expecting Shakespearean quality work considering how awfully long it's been since I posted and will tear me to shreds in the reviews...**

* * *

It was bright when I woke up, but regardless of all the light, I had no clue where I was. Soft rug, smooth granite walls, a window over looking a garden, vaulted ceiling, solid oak door, and a handsome green clad nineteen-year-old sitting in a chair next to my bed. As I stared at him, an idea went through my head. I snuck out of my bed as quietly as I could and made my way over to his gear pack on the floor. After rummaging through it for a second, I found what I was looking for.

Just then, I heard foot steps coming down the corridor my room was attached to. Not wanting anyone to ruin my brilliant plan, I crept over to the door and opened it a crack so I could peer out. Luckily, it was just a guard, who soon passed my room. I left the door open slightly so I could hear any approachers better, then I went back to my mischief.

As gently as I could, I removed his silly, yet cute hat. Then his tunic. Then his undershirt. Then came the hard part...the boots. The trouble with this boy is that the softest subtlest sounds can wake him up, but at the same time, he could sleep through being smacked in the face if he wanted, _I'd know;_ there was no telling if he'd awake. So, with a bit of luck, I finally removed his last boot, leaving the hero in just his leggings. Now it was time to make use of what I stole from his pack..._rope!_

I tied each of his feet to a leg different leg of the chair, and his arms to the back of the chair where they were lifelessly dangling. _Perfect!_ But then I heard footsteps in the corridor again. I didn't realize how long it had taken me to set this up. So I crept back to the crack in the door. Z_elda?! She's gotta be coming for us. She'll ruin everything! Or maybe she'll have fun too..._

So I made up my mind, and tip-toed out of my room over to the other Princess, with a finger pressed against my lips. She gave me a quizzical look, but quietly followed me as I beckoned her back to my room. Once she had made it through the door and saw my handiwork, her jaw dropped. There sat the Hero, unconscious, wearing only his underwear, tied to a chair. Zelda seemed fixated, if not horrified at the sight. Naturally, this made me grin uncontrollably.

"Midna, what is...no, I don't think I want to see this. I don't want to see, I don't want to know," she whispered at me. I just shook my head, trying to tell her it's not what she thought, _not that that's a bad idea...well, maybe I'll remember this for later_. I stared at Zelda, my grin almost too wide for my face, as Zelda stared at me with a bewildered look. Then I took a deep breath and...

"LINK, GET UP!" I shrieked at the top of my voice. Link's head was drooping back on the chair, but with a snap, it was at full attention; his blue eyes flashed like steel as readied himself for battle. In one swift motion, he had straightened his legs, sending his upper body forwards, while jerking his left arm as if to draw his sword, which only made him twist around, and with a loud _CRASH_, he had fallen sideways onto the floor, still struggling against his bonds violently.

"Midna, they caught me! Get out! MIDNA!" Link saw me huddled on the floor, looking up at him with tears in my eyes, which at first, frightened him near to death, as he continued shouting, "NO! You bastards, It's me you want! Leave her alone!" But then I saw him look in Zelda's direction. While she didn't enjoy this moment _nearly_ as much as I did, as she managed to stay on her feet, she was still uncontrollably laughing. This caused Link to take a moment to think about his surroundings.

"MIDNA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" In the few seconds all this had happened, we didn't think about how the castle guards would react. As Link finished yelling at me, I could hear the clamoring of armored feet right outside the door. Three guards burst in, swords drawn, _doubtlessly ready to risk their lives for the princess by cowardly drop their weapons and run away from what ever horror lurked __in the castle_. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

They stared at Link's nearly nude mass, huddled against the chair he was tied to, his face redder then my hair with the embarrassment he felt at that moment, managing to say to me behind bared teeth, "Damn it Midna, I'll make you regret this if it's the last thing I do."

"Link, if you ever pull a stunt link this on me, I'll personally see to it that it's the last thing you do." As I said this, Zelda was struggling to get the guards to notice her so she could dismiss them. As the guards finally left, I turned back to Link, "Me and Zelda are going to get some breakfast. Feel free to tag along if you like." As I headed out the door, I heard Link start a response, "Get back and untie-" I shut the door before he finished.

So there Zelda and I were, walking through the castle. I was still incredibly happy about this mornings commotion, but Zelda had regained her usual stoic character. "Zelda, you can't have serioused up again _that_ fast, can you?"

Zelda looked back at me and smiled, "No, I was just thinking about Link's behavior. What that usual for him?"

"I don't think so, actually. I can't recall him getting tied up to a chair wearing almost nothing and being embarrassed in front of the guards," I casually informed Zelda. "Yeah, I'm quite certain that he's never been such a trouble maker before. But what do I know? I've only been here a few months."

Zelda rolled her eyes at me, "That's not what I meant. Fearing for his death, he begged 'them' to leave you alone, and to go after him. Is that normal for him?"

"Is what normal? For Link to put his life in harms way to save someone else? My dear Zelda, that's all he's done for the last few month. Surely you must know this."

Zelda was clearly getting annoyed with me at this point. "I don't know why I bother talking to you. How about that breakfast?"

I smiled at her, "Now I don't know what your rudeness is about, but I'll take that breakfast as an apology...depending on how good it is."

So me and Zelda worked our way to the dining room. Somehow, Link had beaten us there. As a matter of fact, he had almost finished off his entire plate. Zelda and I worked our way towards the end of the long rectangular table, Zelda sitting at the head of the table, and myself seated across from Link. We took our seats and lifted the silver dome off our food that was there to keep it warm and safe from..._son of a bitch!_ Not only had he nearly finished his food, but he had apparently eaten my entire breakfast! I glanced over as Zelda's plate, nope, still full. Just mine was sabotaged.

I heard a loud sigh from the end of the table where Zelda was no doubt watching us, and Link tried to spear another hunk of eggs with his fork. _I don't think so, mister!_ The rest of Link's food and his fork turned into a cloud of black particles that disappeared from his plate and reappeared on mine. Zelda took a firm voice with us, but seemingly more so at me, "Knock it off! Some of us are trying to eat!"

"Sorry Princess, I can't help it if Wolfboy here doesn't learn his lessons." But just then, I gave an evil grin back at Link, which sure enough wiped the smirk off of his face. I figured that I had been too nice to him earlier. Using the same magic I used to steal his eggs, I stole his leggings. Sure, I left him his boots, tunic, and undershirt...

I saw his face go bright red, confirming my successful theft, so I turned to the Princess. "Hey Zelda, It's quite a lovely morning, I think we should take our meal outside and enjoy the serenity." Apparently, I sounded too sincere, and Link's face was too red, as she gave me a skeptical look. But she couldn't figure out anything to blame me for, so she agreed. Unfortunately for Link, the doors leading to the castle garden were on his side of the table.

Just as Zelda stood up, she said "Hey Link, since you're done eating, you should come too."

Link simply stated, "I think I'll stay here for a while. I think I ate too much."

As the Princess reached the doors and turned to make sure I was behind her, she caught a glimpse of Link's bare rosy cheeks against the formal Royal Dining Furniture. "_Midna!" _she snapped at me between her teeth.

I laughed and just told her "What? I agreed with him. He ate too much. Keep walking princess, or our food will get cold."

* * *

**I'm not really expecting reviews or anything here, as this is hardly a continuation on the story.**


End file.
